Rain Drenched Promises
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: My first fanfic story ever. Carly as she makes a fresh start after she leaves the mental hospital. JARLY. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

1

**This is a Jason and Carly fanfic. Starting at the point they are in their lives as of November 20th 2005 I am building a story based on where I would like to see the characters go**.

Rain Drenched Promises

PART ONE

**Port Charles Christmas 2005  
Location- Lorenzo Alcazar's home**

Carly Alcazar placed the last of the wrapped Christmas presents under the tree, smiling at the massive pile of goodies her sons would wake up to in the morning. They deserved some happiness after this last year. Sonny had wanted them to sleep at his house last night but Carly put her foot down not even giving in when he asked her to stay too.

Carly could not fool herself or confuse her children any longer about the fact that her and Sonny were not getting back together. Her therapist had made it clear- the only way to hang on to her sanity, her pride, herself was to learn to live outside of Sonny Corinthos' orbit.  
She walked to the window and stared out at the snow covered lawn. Carly had only been home from Rose Lawn for a week but each day she felt stronger, more sure she could do the things she learned she must do in therapy, more sure of the fact she had come home to the right place, the right man.

Lorenzo might not know all of her the way Jason did or drive her mad with passion and pain the way Sonny did but he was able to offer her his heart, without reservations or conditions. She could make tomorrow the first Christmas for her little new and still fragile family. And then on New Years Day she would make a declaration for herself. 2006 would be the year she found happiness free of shame, anger or regret.

(_This is Christmas, Christmas my dear._

_The time of year to be with the one that you love.  
Then won't you tell me, you'll never more roam._

_Christmas and New Year Will find you at home.  
There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain_

_I'll be happy  
happy  
that it's Christmas once again_)Bon jovi song

**Location- Jason Morgan's penthouse  
**Jason Morgan stood looking out his window over the streets of Port Charles. It was just past 2 am, Sam would come looking for him if she woke up, afraid that he had another seizure. Though Robin's treatment seemed to be helping him slowly improve Sam hated to let him out of her sight these days.

_Lucky business is slow._

Or else he would have to drag Sam along and that was hardly efficient. He needed this time to just decompress alone.  
Jason never spent much energy thinking about the past or the future. Now was all that mattered when it came to his work. No time to focus on if the man he was about to make disappear was a former business associate who had been an ally at one time or if that man would miss seeing his kids grow up. Those thoughts were out of the realm of what Jason ever considered, for the men he took out and for himself.

But lately, over the last year really, things started to slowly change. First he fell in love for the first time in years. Her name was Lila, a unborn baby, and he dreamt of her, planned for her, waited for her to love him back. But she never got that chance. Then Michael and Morgan were kidnapped. Jason considered them nephews but deep inside of himself in a place he never talked about, tried not to think about even, they were more than that. He would do anything for them, for Carly, and most often for Sonny.

The kidnapping hit him hard. Jason knew his life could end at any moment, one wrong turn in a alley, one second delay reaching for his gun and the bullet would do its job, draining away his life before any surgeon could save him one more time. But he always believed Michael and Morgan would outlive him. To have their lives in jeopardy changed him, made him crave a safe future for all the people close to him.

And now these seizures brought his life as close as it had ever been to the end. All those gun shot wounds before were quick pain, either he got medical help or in a matter of hours it would all be over. But this was prolonged. Months and months of knowing he was moving closer to the grave, farther away from Sam, Carly and her boys, Emily, his mother, and the future he denied wanting for so long.

The snow started to fall heavier, big messy chunks of it plopping on the balcony. I should take the boys sledding tomorrow afternoon on that hill down the road from Sonny's, thought Jason. After spending the morning with Carly , Jason knew, the boys would be driven by Max to sonny's compound for a dinner with their father, Courtney, Robin, Mike, Ric, Alexis, their children, Jason, Sam, and Emily. A strange group but in Sonny's world somehow it made sense.  
At that moment he decided he would call Max tomorrow and tell him he would drive the boys to Sonny's himself. Carly would love to see him on the holiday and Jason knew she had vowed to not go to Sonny's.

Their was a message saved on his voice mail to informing him of that very fact. "I will be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day in MY home with MY children where I belong. And if Sonny does not like it he should ask himself why he kicked me out of our home.

But listen, Jase, you know you are welcome to join us.Lorenzo won't mind and I want to give you your present.Hell, bring Sam if you have to but I want to see you.Okay, Jase? Ok. Well it's midnight, so Merry Christmas.I just got done laying out the rest of the boys presentsand I am beat so ... wow, this voice mail really letsyou talk for a while... I wish you would have picked upbecause I have some exciting news. I have decided tostart a new business next year. Well I will tell you all about it tomorrow, I guess. Night, Jase."


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Rain Drenched Promises PART TWO  
Jason and Carly Romance Fanfic  
Christmas Day 2005  
Location- Lorenzo Alcazar's Home  
**  
Jason Morgan carried his namesake up to the front door of the home and nodded at the security guard on duty. Michael jogged in front of them and opened the door, calling out to his mother, excitedly, about all the presents he had received at his father's home early that evening. Jason carried Morgan straight up to bed and when he came down found Carly alone in the living room, sitting on the couch with a picture album on her lap. She wore a silk robe over a matching nightgown.

Carly looked up and smiled at him when he came in the room.

"Morgan's in bed," he told her.

"Thanks. I sent Michael up to bed, too."

"So, I should go then."

"Wait, Jase!" she called playfully "It's Christmas. Come and sit down. I want to show you something."

Sitting next to her on the couch he could see the pictures in the photo album were of her when she was pregnant with Michael.

" Do you see how fat I was? Why didn't you tell me I was so fat?"

"I didn't notice."

She burst out laughing. " Ya, okay. Look at this one. It's the first picture of us as a family."

The picture showed Carly hanging onto Jason's arm staring intently at her son, who Jason held in his arms. It was taken on the day she came back from Florida.

Carly flipped the page and there she was holding Michael. And in the next shot Michael was crawling across the Penthouse floor.  
Not for the first time Jason was thankful Robin's medicine was working to restore his memories and stop his seizures. Without that he could see the picture and know it happened but not remember they way Carly shook the first time she tried to hold Michael. He wouldn't be able to remember the relieved smile that she flashed him when she realized what Jason knew all along, that her instincts would show her how to mother Michael in just the way he needed.

Jason wasn't much for flipping through old photographs. Yet this was the happiest he had seen Carly in months, so he indulged her.  
"Michael's first Halloween," he said pointing to another picture.

They looked through the whole book and then Carly said "I'm glad you're here. Lorenzo went to visit Diego in prison. He said he couldn't let his son be alone on Christmas. But I didn't feel like being alone either. I spent too much time alone at Roselawn, thinking about the past, trying to figure out where I went off track. Was it when I married Sonny or AJ or slept with Tony or Reese's father? Or does it not have anything to do with a man at all? Is it just something in me that I can not allow myself to be happy?"

(_And talked a little while about the year_

_I guess the winter  
makes you laugh a little slower,_

_Makes you talk  
a little lower  
about the things you could not show her_

_And it's been a long December  
and there's reason to believe  
maybe this year  
will be better than the last_

_I can't remember all the times_  
_I tried to tell my myself  
To hold on to these moments as they pass_) Counting Crows song

" Don't say that. I have seen you happy."

"Ya, but how long does it last? I ruin it. I sabotage myself. Reese was my best friend so I had to destroy that. I couldn't trust Bobbie to accept me if she found out I was her daughter so I made sure she would hate me by sleeping with her husband. The list goes on. You should know better than anyone how I ruin a good thing."

Jason noticed she said all this matter of fact. Not ranting, as Carly sometimes does, not even crying for him to save her from herself.

"You have help sometimes,"he told her.

"Well. Lainey's right about one thing. I don't have to stay in that self destructive pattern." Carly grinned and said, "I have a plan."

Jason stood up and raised his hands in a I surrender type gesture."No plans, Carly!"

Carly stood up. " But-"

"I'm serious. Nothing good ever comes of your plans. And no I will not help you win back Sonny."

Carly rolled her eyes. "This is not about Sonny. Did Sam erase the message I left on your phone last night. That little jealous-"

"Stop it, Carly. I heard your message. But all your plans have to do with Sonny or getting rid of some woman in his life. This isn't about my sister, is it? She moved back into Wyndermere with Nikolas so she is not even hanging around Sonny anymore."

"Stop saying his name. I can't think about him right now. I went over every minute of my time in Port Charles in my head while I was in Rose Lawn. And I divided them into happy times and miserable times. There really wasn't much in the middle. And sure there were happy moments with Sonny but I realized that my happiest times were when I had my sons and when I had my businesses. So that is what I am focusing on now. And the people that never break my heart. My mother, my brother, my children and you."

"That's your plan?" Jason said skeptically. Carly never let the cards fall where they may. She made the cards fall where she wanted if it was at all possible."That's it?"

"Well, that is not exactly my whole plan." She drug out the word whole and smirked at him.

"Carly, am I going to have to save you from yourself again?"

" Nope, Jase, not this time. This time I'm saving myself."

He studied her for moment, and then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain Drenched Promises PART THREE  
New Years Eve 2005  
Location- Metro Court**

Carly Alcazar placed her gloved hand into her husband's hand and allowed him to help her out of the limo in front of the Metro Court. This would be the first time they went out to socialize since she returned from Rose Lawn but she refused to think out the stares and whispers she might receive.

_People have beenjealous of me for years and news of my breakdown must have spread like wildfire. But so what?_ she thought to herself.

She had bounced back , as she always did since she was a baby. Even before she was Carly, she was a fighter. And one of her best tricks was never to let her opponents see how scared she felt.

(_It used to seem to me_

_That my life ran on too fast_

_And I had to take it slowly __just to make the good parts last_

_But when you're born to run_

_It's so hard to just slow down_

_So don't be surprised to see me_

_Back in that bright part of town_) ( Steve Winwood)

The ballroom was decorated in silver and gold. The elite in Port Charles, the old money Quatermaines and Barrington's, mixed with the working class Hardy's and Jones families.

But the people that really made the party interesting were the outlaws, Carly's family, the Spencer's, her husband, Sonny and Jason. The ones who made the laws and the world bend to their will.

"I'll get us some champagne," Lorenzo whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek then heading for the bar.

Carly couldn't ask for a sweeter husband. When she was released from Rose Lawn he offered to buy her a house to move into with her children. Their marriage had been rocky, to say the least, and he didn't want to add stress to her recovery. But Carly wanted to go home with her husband. She could be a good wife to him, make up for the way she married him while still obsessed over sonny. Lorenzo would love her the way she needed and in time Carly hoped to be able to love him the way he deserved.

Couples danced by her, smiling at each other. Nikolas and Emily, dancing formally as if they were at a royal ball made Carly smirk. Elizabeth and Lucky, barely swaying to the music, holding each other close reminded her of how close her cousin had come to dying lat month after the train wreck. But now, thankfully, he looked content. Another Spencer surviving against all odds.

"My wayward niece back from the Looney Bin," Luke greeted her loudly.

Skye squeezed his arm and said " Luke! Be nice!" But Carly knew she could care less about her feelings.

"Uncle Luke," Carly said, rolling her eyes. Then she stifled the urge to smack that grin off his face and said as sweetly as she could manage "Your just the man I was hoping to run into tonight. I have a business opportunity to discuss with you."

(_I'll be back in the high life again  
All the doors I closed one time  
will open up again_

_I'll be back in the high life again  
All the eyes that watched me once  
will smile and take me in_) (Steve Winwood )


	4. Chapter 4

Rain Drenched Promises Part 4

March 2006  
Location - Caroline's

Carly stood behind the bar and surveyed the decorated room before her. Luke's Blues Club had never looked this good when he ran it. The sign outside read Caroline's but, in truth , it wasn't 100 percent owned by her.

She had given Sonny back every penny of the divorce settlement, keeping only the child support. Her children deserved the best even if their mother could not give it to them on her own. At least, not yet.  
But that little move to salvage some of her shattered self esteem left her broke, except for Lorenzo's money.  
His cash was fine for eveyday expenses but everything about this new business had to be obtained on her own. It marked her first taste of freedom in years.

Luke still owned the building, the liquor license, and the furniture. For letting her use it he insisted on 25 percent of the profits.

"10." Carly had told him, with a grin. " And you better say thank you because we both know I could get it for free if I put in a little more effort."

He whined about being cheated by his niece but gave in easily enough.

Carly figured 90 percent of something was better than 100 percent of another business that had to be financed by her ex-husband Sonny or her current husband, Lorenzo. The working capital was the hardest part for Carly to come up with. She could have went to her mother or Jason. But this business venture needed to be born from her hard work. Carly sold the only thing she owned that Sonny did not buy., the jewelry Jason gave her years ago. To auction that off hurt but nothing like the pain of being indebted to a man who could take away his love and money if she didn't please him.

Lorenzo had promised the world when he whisked her out of the mental hospital and into a supposedly bright future.. But he was more absorbed in his son's problems, his mob dealings, and his run- ins with the Port Charles police than he was with Carly's happiness. She asked Lorenzo to come to the grand opening of Caroline's tonight. He said he would try to make it.

Carly pushed down her aggravation at her inattentive husband. The people she needed to be here tonight would be. Her mother and brother were coming. Leticia would bring the boys for the ribbon cutting and then get them home in time for bedtime. The so called high society circle also got invitations. Carly would love to rub her success in their faces. Ditto for the Quatermaines.

The rest of the guest list was rounded out with media and the few people Carly invited to please Jason, his tag along Sam, goody good sister Emily and her newly re married husband Nikolas Cassadine. Carly invited them to make Jason happy. But, she knew, he would have came without them. He always came through for her since the day she showed up at his doorstep soaking wet begging him to claim Michael as his own.

Anyone else would had called her crazy. Everyone else did, and maybe she was. She destroyed every good thing that came her way. That couldn't be completely sane. But she never destroyed what mattered most, her bond with her kids and her love for Jason. Nothing could take that from her.  
As the first people walked into her club Carly smiled knowing if this business flopped she would still have her three guys to rely on for the rest of her life.

I can take my chances  
I can swing from the trapeze  
I'm not afraid of falling  
Cause I know that you'll catch me  
When my sky is running out of blue  
And when I just don't know what to do 

You  
Would be the faith that carries me  
You  
Would show me the grace to make me see the truth

Sara Evans


	5. Chapter 5

Rain Drenched Promises

PART FIVE

April 2006  
Location- The Docks

"Tell me you want me to stay. Just say the words and I won't go." Sam said.

" You're the one who said you couldn't be happy with the life I gave you," Jason said. His words were flat, emotionless.

Inside he was already a million miles from this messy scene. He detached in the moment Sam announced, in the heat of an argument_," All you give me anymore is pain! Bullets and bomb follow you everywhere you go. And I deal with that. Because I love you. But you won't give me anything to make me happy. I want a child. I want to be out on the water again, the captain of my own ship. I want to be your wife. When do I get anything I want out of this relationship?" _

He gave her the one thing she asked for that he could offer. He bought her a boat named Lila Morgan to represent the one perfect dream they both shared. She could sail off to something or someone that could make her happy, or stay here and cry but for him they were done.

The one part of relationships he never got wrong was when it was over it was over. Clean, simple, no looking back on what could have been.

There was only one woman he ever wondered about what a life with her would have been like. And only then in the oddest moments, like when she held her child and he felt like that should be his son. Or when she wore a wedding gown. And then it was like a flash that popped into his mind. Not something he consciously wanted to picture, but it was there for a second until he pushed it away again.

He dropped Sam's bag at her feet. "Be happy, Sam." He meant those words and prayed she would be. But he knew he was incapable of giving her any more than he had.

He turned and walked away, the sound of her sobs echoing behind him.

(_Just a time within a time  
Just a scheme within a scheme  
A little world within a world  
Yes, a dream, just a dream_

_Now I finally found my way  
Now I know just what to do  
Once you said goodbye to me, yeah  
Now I say goodbye to you_) (Fleetwood Mac)

**Location - Alcazar Mansion**

"Where have you been?" Lorenzo asked as soon as Carly came through the door. "It's after midnight. Did you forget we had dinner plans?"

The table was set with a candles and a white table cloth.

"I got caught up at Caroline's. You should understand about work coming first." Carly breezed past him toward the stairs." Lord knows yours always comes before me."

" So we're having a tantrum again tonight?"

Carly spun around." You bastard!"

Lorenzo met her furious gaze with a measured coolness. " You could have called , at least. I had other things I could do with my time."

"Don't you always, Lorenzo?" Carly walked close to him. Put on her game face." You said you adored me, wanted to spend your life with me, give me the world? So why haven't you made love to me in a month?"

She kissed him then ,giving him and them one last chance. Lorenzo was the kind of man she should be able to be happy with. More stable then Sonny, never cheating on her or making her lose her grip on reality. Yet he moved in the same dangerous world that Carly knew so well. Where she felt the most at home. He should be her perfect match but as his lips left hers she knew he wasn't.

" What is it that makes you pull away from me when I am finally yours?" Carly asked him softly.

" I never had your whole heart. And we both know it," Lorenzo said. "I thought marrying you would make you see ... me, what we could be, that you could let go of your failed attempts at happiness in the past. But you still do everything to prove that you can live without Sonny. Your living for him more now than ever."

" You don't know me at all if you think that!"

"Maybe not. But something keeps you from being fully here when you are right here in the same room with me. I knew I could never be everything to you. Jason had that spot long before I met you."

"First you blame Sonny. And now Jason. Who is next? AJ? Tony? A waiter at Caroline's? Come on! This is about you not being happy with me. I am more than you bargained for, aren't I? You thought you were getting my undying gratitude because you took me from that hospital and gave me a home again. Well, if you didn't know before now, here is the lowdown on Carly Benson SPENCER. " Carly swung her arms around to illustrate her point

She went on, "I am a force to be reckoned with, crazy or sane. I am a woman who does not need a husband to belong in this world. When I love I love wildly and loyally and forever. So yes, as much as I hate to say it. and I do , I hate to say this. Sonny does still matter to me. He fathered Morgan, and I loved him even though he never really understood me or why I did. And Jason. Your right. he is everything to me. Because he knows everything in me and has never backed away from that. You wanted a better version of me. Just admit that much. And though I am trying to create one it is to please ME. Not you. "

Hurt shone from Lorenzo's eyes. Carly forced herself not to soften. Her new life would hold no compromises in love or anything else.

"How can you be my wife when I am so low on your list of priorities?"

In that moment, she finally saw the truth. " I can't be, Lorenzo."

(_I fall down, I get up  
And I've always had to fight  
Everything that was wrong  
For the things that were right..._

_Now I best be on my way  
Before the night turns blue  
Once you said goodbye to me, yeah  
And now I say goodbye to you  
Once you_ _said goodbye to me, yeah  
Now I say goodbye to you) _Fleetwood Mac


	6. Chapter 6

**Rain Drenched Promises**

**Chapter Six**

**May 2006**

**Location- Arizona**

Jason cruised down the desert road. Darkness surrounded him, with only a sliver of the moon to light his way.

He had been on the road for weeks now. As soon as he left Sam on the docks he hopped on his bike and headed for the highway. He had no destination in mind, just somewhere that felt wide open. Somewhere there was no one who loved him and needed him to be something he couldn't.

His cell phone was tossed somewhere near Ohio. Jason called Sonny first telling him he needed time away. Time without having to save Sonny from himself or care if a mob war broke out.

The last year changed his priorities. There was a way to run the business so everyone lived in relative peace. But Sonny had stopped taking out their enemies at the first sign of trouble years ago. And that threatened everyone.

Jason gave his life to managing those threats but now he saw that left no room for anything, or anyone, else. Would that be enough for him for the rest of his life?

I wanted the ocean

to cover over me.

I wanna sink slowly

without getting wet.

Maybe someday,

I won't be so lonely,

And I'll walk on water

every chance I get.

Time and time again

Time and time again

Time and time again

I can't please myself

Counting Crows Lyrics

**Location- 555 Lilac Lane, Port Charles NY**

Carly sat among the boxes in her new living room, dreading unpacking them. Maybe she could hire someone to do it for her? Or order Max to when he brought the kids back from Sonny's.

It felt nice to be out of the suite at the Metro Court. That space was entirely too small to raise two rambunctious boys. Lorenzo offered to let her stay until she found a house but Carly knew that would only drag out the pain. Even though they did not work as a married couple the pending divorce still marked the end of all the shared hopes that had on their wedding day.

From her purse Carly took out an envelope, then unfolded the severely creased paper. She read this letter every time she missed her best friend.

_Dear Jason,_

_You are lucky you called me today. I was about to hire a private eye to track you down. Sonny could have told me he knew you were safe. But he let me freak first. _

_You picked a hell of a time to leave. I need you now, Jason. I haven't been this alone in years. And Sonny is not the only one who doesn't do alone well. _

_I can make it on my own, if I have too. You know that better than anyone. But you know that I am no good at ... anything, Jase, when you are not here to keep me sane._

_Lainey would hate that I just wrote that. She babbles on about how no man should be your key to sanity. I like that idea. And I am trying to live it. _

_The club is the new it spot in town. Of course, the masses want to flock and see what the former tramp turned mob moll is now doing. _

_If you could read this you would say, " Come on, Carly. Like you care what they think." _

_And you would be right. I don't because I know all the boring common people in this town will always wish they could live one tenth as exciting life as us. _

_But all that dancing on the edge we did together and apart took a toll, didn't it? It cost us both things we couldn't afford to lose. I won't recount them all now because we both know the score when it comes to that._

_So, my boy on the side, how do you like the Southwest? Not too much, I pray. Because you are needed here. I know I lean on you too much but you are my soft place to fall Jason. _

The letter ended there when Carly crumpled it up in frustration. With no address to send it to and Jason not into reading any thing beyond the bare facts she knew it was pointless to write it. But, later, when the stress of the day piled up on her she pulled it from the trash can and smoothed it out. Carly still wanted to make it on her own but she never thought that meant without Jason around to help her.

I wish I was traveling on a freeway

beneath this graveyard western sky.

I'm gonna set fire to this city

And out into the desert

we're gonna ride...

Time and time again

Time and time again

Time and time again

I can't please myself

Counting Crows Lyrics


	7. Chapter 7

**Rain Drenched Promises**

**June 2006**

**Location- Caroline's**

Carly circulated through Caroline's chatting up the customers. She loved the atmosphere in this place. Everything spoke to her taste, her preferences, no compromises or allowances for what anyone else might like.

Inside of this club she ruled the world.

But at home things were getting bleaker by the moment. Sonny upped the number of guards following her and the boys around because the Morales family from Jersey was trying to move in on Sonny's territory, taking advantage of the fact that Jason had been MIA for the last two months. Carly told herself that Jason would be back soon, in time to stop any blood from being spilled. But he only called long enough to leave messages on the answering machine, never when she was there to tell him to come back now. He sounded drained still.

How could losing Sam make him this wreaked? Carly planned to backhand the little twit if she ever ran across her again. What kind of idiot walks out on Jason Morgan?

Carly was about ready to go search the Southwest for him. This break from reality, home and her had gone on long enough.

She said

I don't know if I've ever been good enough.  
I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in.

And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
by a hand that's touched me?

Well I feel like something's  
gonna give  
And I'm a little bit angry,

well 

This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you   
Around  
You don't owe me,

we might change  
Yeah we just might feel good ...

Push lyrics by match box twenty

Jason exited the highway at the sign that read PORT CHARLES. He needed to speak to Sonny. The last time he called to check in Sonny insisted everything was fine, normal, quiet even. But Jason heard the lie in his voice. Something was up.

Before he dealt with Sonny he had someone more important to see. Someone who hated to be kept waiting, and he had done that to her for years now.

As soon as he stepped inside of Caroline's he smiled. The months by himself didn't lend themselves to many smiles. First he did his best to just move and not think. But the last few days, driving from dawn till dusk, to get back here he thought too much.

"JASE!" She was dashing toward him before he even made

it to the bar.

Carly flung herself into his arms with such force strangers might think they hadn't seen each other in years instead of months.

"Hey there," he said into her hair.

" You're back." She held on for another moment then stepped back and slapped his chest. " Never again! You hear me? What were you thinking leaving me for that long?"

Jason knew he shouldn't stay out of touch but everything had felt wrong to him when he left. Only once before in his life did he want to leave Port Charles that bad. When he lost her. And though that wasn't supposed to matter anymore Jason had never been one to lie to himself. The truth couldn't be manipulated- it was what it was. And it still ached like hell to think about.

Moving to the bar he said to the bartender, "Two beers."

Carly followed him and sat on the stool next to him. "Okay, listen, things are not good with the business right now. Have you spoken to Sonny?"

"I called him earlier today."

"Oh, so you call him but not me? Nice."

"Do you know something is happening with the business or is this just you being Carly?"

She screwed her face up at him. "Sonny hasn't admitted anything..."

"Right."

"But everyone knows the Morales' are in town."

Jason knew that crew had recently lost their mob boss. The word on the street was that a nephew killed him in order to take over. He promoted a bunch of young guys, guys who had left a mess of bodies laying all over New Jersey already.

"Sonny would have told me if they made a move, "Jason said "Is everything alright with you and the boys? No one has tried to mess with you, have they ?"

"We're fine. And just so you know Sonny thinks he can handle this on his own. I broke down and begged him for your number..."

Jason raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ya, thank you very much for making me do that," Carly said. "And he admitted you were calling him from a pay phone every few days. He seems to think you lost it after Sam left you."

_The only thing I lost was the delusion that I could make a life with Sam, Jason thought to himself._

He took a drink of the beer. Carly kept her eyes trained on him for a full minute. He knew she was trying to tell if Sonny was right about him. Then she took a drink of her beer. Quiet now, just waiting.

"I told Sam to go," Jason said.

Carly jumped on that statement. "What did she do to you? Tell me. Did the little hoochie cheat on you? I always said she was not good enough for you. She-"

Jason cut her off. Softly he said, "Who is?"

"What?"

"Who is good enough for me, Carly?"

Her eyes questioned him. They both knew that answer. No one in her mind. No one but her. But Jason never brought up them. That was strictly taboo.

Sure, in a drunken, drugged or weak moment Carly had confessed she still wanted him. That was no secret. But it was unspoken on most days.

"Not a damn person I know," Carly answered. " Don't say it. You didn't find some poor thing on the side of the road that needed you to rescue her? What are we talking about here?"

Smiling, Jason said "Hell if I know."

"Let's get down to it then. Are you staying in town now for good?"

"Nothing is decided for me right now." Jason rarely looked into the future. Every time he tried- when he risked it all to build a family with Carly and Michael, when he married Courtney, when he wanted to be a father to Sam's daughter Lila- the fallout when it never happened killed little pieces of him.

But he knew something , maybe everything, had to change for him. Because nothing in his life before he left Port Charles made any sense. Somewhere in the middle of Wyoming he thought about not coming back here. A few years ago turning his back on the business, his loyalty to Sonny, his obligations to clean up his messes would have been unthinkable.

Until Michael and Morgan were kidnapped Jason had been willing to pay the costs of the living in the mob world. Then Carly lost her mind right in front of him. And everything he thought he was protecting was hurt in ways that can't be undone.

What was the point of this life now? Buying time till they all took their places, side by side, in early graves?

Jason wanted to give them more than that.

Jason said, "But I promise you I won't leave without talking to you first."

Her eyes widened, fear and hurt played on her features.

"You are leaving us, aren't you Jason?"

"I should go deal with Sonny." Jason stood. But didn't walk away. He looked at her sitting there giving him her "How dare you?" look.

Carly insisted on walking him out. As he got on his bike she said, "I know Sam has something to do with you acting this way. Whenever you're this moody there is some woman involved."

Jason shook his head and started the bike. Before he drove away he said, "I'll be by later to see you and the boys. Wait for me."

"Don't I always?"

He nodded at her. Put on the bike helmut and rode off with her words repeating in his mind.

You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here

Lyrics from the song Everything by alanis morrisette


	8. Chapter 8

Rain Drenched Promises

Chapter 8

Mid June 2006

Location- Greystone

Jason found Sonny sitting in the darkened living room sipping a drink. The house was silent beside the sound of ice hitting the side of the glass as his hand shook with nervous energy.

Jason stepped back into the foyer without saying a word and asked Max, "How long has he been like this?"

"He's not that bad right now. He hasn't been acting , um you know, extra excited about things or anything."

"How long?"

"A few weeks, I guess. But today is worse. Mr. C is just tense..."

"About?"

"Don't you know?"

"Max," Jason gave him a fed up look "tell me."

" The Morales family took out three of our guys tonight."

Guilt shot throw Jason like an arrow aimed at the part of him who always handled situations like this before they could get out of hand. He shouldn't have left town.

But he couldn't stay, not after sitting in his Penthouse the night before Sam left thinking, " Sam won't be the last woman I can't give what she wants. And I don't have the energy to keep fooling myself into thinking any woman will settle for what I have left to give."

Years ago he took his one shot at forever. Everything since had been doomed by him not being able to let go of the hurt of losing Carly, losing their chance at a life away from here.

He knew it. And he told himself it was fine to be that way. Burned once but not twice.

Unlike Carly who always went back for more long after it made sense. She hung on past the bitter end and then hung on some more.

If Carly asked him, point blank, "Did I break you when I slept with Sonny?"

He would have to say, " No, just a piece of me. The best piece." because he couldn't lie to her.

But she wouldn't ask that question in those words and so he could dodge that particular ugly truth. Keep it from her and himself.

Though that was just a unspoken game they played. They had both added up the cost of that night too many times to not know the score by now.

**And I remember**

**what she said to me  
How she swore**

**that it never would end  
I remember how she held me,**

**oh so tight  
Wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then **

**Against the windWe were running**

**against the wind  
We were young and**

**strong and we were running  
Against the wind **

**Bob Segar**

Jason pushed it out of his mind like he had countless times before. Time to go to work.

He walked back into the living room and flipped on the lights. Sonny sat in the same spot .

"You lied to me when I called." Jason said

" I got it handled."

" Did you get in extra guys from out of town? We have to hit back at Morales with twice what he sent at us. And then hit him again before he has a chance to recover. What do you have set up?"

"It's happening right now."

"Where?'

"The Morales are holed up in a warehouse on Pier 39. That's where I sent the men."

Jason jogged out of the room. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed as he headed for his motorcycle.

Damn, voice mail.

"Hey, I can't make it tonight. Tell Morgan I will read him two stories next time and tell Michael I'll play as much of that racing video game as he wants. I know I gotta make up for when I was out of town but it's going to have to wait. " He climbed on his bike. " And Carly...don't go anywhere without the guards, you or the boys, got it?"

Jason hung up , started his bike and hit the gas hard, back to the daily grind.

**Against the wind  
I'm still running against the wind  
Well I'm older now but still running  
Against the wind  
Against the wind  
Against the wind... **

**Bob Segar**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mid-July**

**Location- General Hospital**

Carly Spencer walked off the elevator with Morgan holding her hand.

As soon as he saw Bobbie he let go and ran towards her, "Grandma!"

Bobbie stepped out from behind the nurse's station and bent down to hug her grandson.

"Thanks, mom, for watching him tonight." Carly said "All this little guy could talk about all day is getting to spend the night at his grandma's house.

Michael is having a friend spend the night at home and Leticia is there."

"So, are you going to be working?" Bobbie asked, fishing for information.

"I'll be at Caroline's but it will be more pleasure than business tonight. I have a date."

"Which ex-husband is it?"

"Mom! Neither, ok? And it is no big deal. I was taking a little hiatus from dating since the divorce isn't final yet. But then I got a offer too good to pass up. This guy is in town for only one more night and he seems like he would be good for a laugh or two. This last month of -"

Carly glanced down at Morgan. How could she word it to describe all the mob violence that was happening? Good men in the organization, ones who

had fought to protect her and her kids way of life, had died because of the Morales family trying to takeover the territory.

Jason had stomped them down into submission for now but the police had ten new investigations to try and pin on him.

Plus, the Morales' would be back for more. Jason had warned her of that much already.

Carly settled on saying, " After all the craziness going on around here, I need a break."

"What's the name of your break?"

"Good-bye, mom." Carly said with a smile. She bent down and kissed Morgan's forehead. " You be good."

"No, you be good Carly Corinthos." said Bobbie

Carly gave her a face. " It's Carly Benson Spencer now. I'm going back to my roots. And what do you mean be good? Aren't I always?"

"No," said Bobbie with a laugh

"Hey!" But Carly laughed too.

"Bad mommy?" asked Morgan

"No," said Carly, still laughing " Do you see what you started, mom? I have a date to get to. Now make sure you let the driver in the car I have waiting

outside take you home and the guard stays with you all night."

She hugged Bobbie. Life felt good. A safe family for tonight, a thriving business, no husband to try and please and then be told she couldn't, and making life even sweeter Jason had promised to spend more time with her and the boys now that things were quieter.

Tonight she wanted to get

lost in something different, someone who could take her mind off the latest mob war they had all just survived.

_**Tomorrow's getting harder**_

**_make no mistake  
Luck Ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_**

bon jovi lyrics


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Location - Caroline's**

**Time- Later that same night**

Jason stood by the door surveying the crowd. For a guy who didn't do this kind of scene he was spending a lot of time in this place.

On the off moments during the last month, when he wasn't fighting for his life, when the bullets had stopped flying for few hours, he had stopped by here to see her. To make sure, with his own eyes,

that she was safe.

This mob war was more dangerous than any they faced before. Mainly because of

Jose Morales, nicknamed The Nephew because he killed his own uncle to take his place at the head of the family.

Jose had vowed to Jason, over the phone, " I will have the Corinthos' territory as my own. Your reputation is that nothing makes you back down. Well, I am the same way, Morgan. I will keep coming at you until I have what I want or die trying to get it."

Morales would die, Jason had no doubt about that. For now Morales had ran back to Jersey, with a bullet wound to his shoulder and most of the men he sent to Port Charles dead.

But he would be back, Jason knew how these young guys made their names. Kill everything in their way. No meeting of the five families could settle the next war that was coming.

When it was over Jason had already decided things in his life would have to change. Ever since he thought Michael had died due to this business everything about the violence seemed too close, too much to risk for what payoff?

Jason could risk himself, no problem. But not the kids. That was where he drew the line. Time to make things the way they should have been years ago.

_**Better stand tall **_

**_when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_**

_**bon jovi lyrics**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Mid July 2006**

Carly sat at a private table in the VIP room of her club, the same room where Luke used to hold backroom poker games.

She sipped her drink and eyed the gorgeous man sitting across from her. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk much yet. He was only in town for the weekend. Last night he met her, while she circulated through the club mingling with the patrons, trying to make them all feel lucky to be in her club.

He hit on her by saying, "You are too lovely to be spending your evenings working. Let me buy you dinner."

Most times she laughed off such come-ons but this guy was in a new league of hotness. She invited him to join her at

this private performance by Dara Jenson. A few select customers sat at surrounding tables.

Her cell rang. She looked at it and saw it was a call from the doorman. " I'll be back shortly. Enjoy the show." Carly said to her date and then she hurried from the room into the hallway.

"What is it, Marco?" she asked into the phone.

"He's here."

"At the bar?"

"The pool table. Some guys who were playing actually quit their game and gave him the table when he walked over. I don't think that he is so great for business-"

"Don't think, Marco. Do your job. And don't ever talk that way about him to me or anyone else, do you got it?"

She hung up before he could answer. Marco would conform to her rules or find his butt on the unemployment line.

Carly headed towards the pool table with a smile on her face.

She

may be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a Heaven or a Hell

Elvis Costello lyrics

Jason thought to himself, _Eight ball corner pocket. _Then executed the shot perfectly, knocking in the last ball on the table.

"Anyone can run a table when they're playing alone." Carly said as she came into his view, standing behind the same pocket the ball just went into. "I would like to see you try those moves out against me."

"Have you ever beat me?" Jason asked

"Yes! Twice, at least. And don't act like you don't remember because you have your memory back."

"I think you are exaggerating. If you ever beat me-"

"I did and you know it."

"Then I must have let you win."

"You wish! I would make you eat those words but I have a date waiting for me."

Something twisted in Jason's heart. He pushed the feeling down. By now this feeling and his reaction to it was second nature, so why did it stab at his heart still each time?

_She_

_maybe the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows in the past  
That I remember 'till the day I die _

_Elvis Costello lyrics_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Is this date with Alcazar?" Jason asked Carly

_Will she ever get her fill of hooking up with the wrong men? _Jason thought.

"Now why would I date the man I am divorcing?" Carly asked, moving around the pool table to stand in front of Jason.

"This guy is not even from Port Charles. I have already sampled," she gave Jason a grin "every interesting man in this town."

"What's his name?"

"Since when do you care who I date?"

"I don't."

She gave him a unconvinced look.

"The name, Carly." Jason said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"How do you know that he's not working for Morales?"

"Oh please. That is a stretch but fine. It's Jagger Cates."

How can she have such lousy taste? Jason asked himself. He ran his hand over his cheek and shook his head.

Jagger was not a spy for Morales but he was worse in Jason's mind.

"What do you know about him?" Jason asked casually, leaning back on the pool table.

"He lives in San Francisco and is only in Port Charles for tonight. He says he lived here years ago and came back to see some friends." Carly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't get why you care. I married Lorenzo, who you despise. Don't deny it I know you do."

"Ya." Jason said in a " that much is obvious" tone.

"And," Carly continued " you made less of a deal out of that marriage than this one little date. Just because I had a few failed marriages under my belt doesn't mean I can't date. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone."

Jason cringed at that statement.

_She _

_maybe the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I care for_

_through the_

_rough_

_and ready years_

Elvis Costello lyrics

Carly immediately reacted to Jason's

hurt look.

"Oh, Jase," she touched his arm " I didn't mean that you would spend your life alone because you and Sam broke up. Who needs her? Hey, you know you always got me, right?"

"Right." he said in a flat voice.

"Okay, I should get back before he comes looking for me. Seeing me with you would scare him off for sure. You give him one look and he would never call again."

_You wouldn't want a guy like that anyway_, Jason thought. Or maybe she would? He could never figure out her choices in love.

"Have fun kicking your own ass in pool." Carly said and turned to leave.

"Say hello to your date, the cop, for me." Jason tossed out as she walked away.

"The what!"

When Carly got back to the table she placed her two hands on it and leaned forward, meeting Jagger's eyes.

She had been filled in by Jason on how Jagger used to date Brenda and then married Scott Baldwin's daughter Karen and became a San Francisco police officer. And, worse of all in Carly's mind, he was the brother of Stone, who precious perfect Robin loved and lost back in the day. This was no stranger to waste a few hours on, away from real life.

Carly figured she must have heard about Jagger before but she couldn't be bothered to remember every little detail of lives that meant nothing to her.

She gave Jagger a stern look and said,

"Sorry, sexy , but this date is over."

"Work emergency?" Jagger asked "We could meet up again later. I want to get to know you better."

"I'm sure you do. But I don't date cops." Carly shook her head sadly, "Damn, you are fine. Still you got to go."

She motioned to a security guard. Jagger Cates was out of her life as quick as he came in.

Carly didn't want to fall into another relationship too fast but one date with a stud who she didn't have to ever see again would have been fun.

As she walked outside to go home Jason was just getting on his bike.

"Take me out of here." Carly said and crawled on behind him.

Jason passed back a helmet without a word and then they were off.

Carly didn't know where they might end up but the destination didn't matter. She leaned into his body as they took a curve and felt free from stress for the first time in years.

In front of her , Jason was thinking of how he almost didn't return to Port Charles.

"Now this was worth coming home for," he said, knowing she couldn't hear him over the sound of the wind.

Me,

I'll take the laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs   
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is   
She.

Elvis Costello lyrics


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**One hour later**

When he stopped the bike they were at a park on a hill that overlooked a nearby town. The lights from the businesses cast a pale glow over them.

Carly climbed off the bike and looked around, "Isn't this where we took Michael to see fireworks a few years ago?"

" Ya, you can see every one that goes up for miles around from here."

"He loved that night. This year we watched them in Bobbie's backyard surrounded by guards." Carly said "We should bring both the boys here next year."

Jason didn't answer instead he got off the bike and walked over to a bench to sit down . His eyes focused on the town below.

He wouldn't promise something he might not be able to do.

Carly didn't push the issue. She joined him on the bench and said, "So, what are we doing here?"

"Talking."

"I know that, " Carly said with a laugh but why here? Don't get me wrong I am thrilled you have more time for me now. But we could be at my house checking on Michael's sleep over, cause you know that boy is running poor Leticia ragged. Or at your place where I could beat you at pool for the third time. Or at our place."

Jason gave her a raised eyebrow.

He asked, "Jake's?"

"Where else? I can't go in there without literally feeling your presence in the room. You are Jake's to me. Why do you think I take so many dates there?"

"Trying to find a new boy on the side?" he joked, something he rarely did. But it felt good to be here, away from life, hearing Carly try and

explain the way she thought.

He knew her. Jason knew what made Carly

the happiest and the most hurt. He knew the exact words it would take to break her heart because he had seen people break it right before his eyes.

Jason could read her lies before she spoke them. It was a feeling that rolled through him as she prepared another half truth to try to give him, a feeling that said, "Here we go again."

But still, at times, Jason learned new things about her. Like this, she takes her dates to Jake because of _him?  
_

Carly didn't laugh at the "new boy on the side" crack.

Instead she turned to face Jason and

said, "You're irreplaceable to me. You know that."

She waited, forcing him to look away from the view below and at her.

His half closed eyes washed over her, sitting there with her devotion to him all over her face.

_She amazes me, Jason thought. So willing to just go there. _

Even though he had such a hard time finding words to tell her he felt all the same things that she admitted to feeling for him.

"I take my dates there," Carly said with an easy smile. For her this confession was no secret, it was just fact. "because I want to see if any of them make me feel half of what I felt at Jake's when I was there with you. Since I'm single, I guess we know the answer to that question."

**And nobody holds me  
And nobody knows me **

**  
_Nobody knows me_**

**like my baby**

**Lyle Lovett lyrics**

Jason looked away again.

_How can I even think about leaving Port Charles in a few months if it means leaving her behind_? Jason thought

He needed to know Carly and the boys were safe and taken care of in order to sleep at night.

And no matter who she had ever married or shared her bed with, Jason only trusted himself to protect her.

Carly scrunched her eyebrows at him as he withdrew from the conversation. But instead of trying to force him to respond, she turned and stared out at the view.

_Something has to change, Jason thought_

This life he had now felt like a never ending trudge through waist deep mud with only

rare moments of freedom from the muck.

Moments like tonight. And moments when he carried Morgan in his arms and saw Carly's smile on his face. And moments spent with Michael, watching him move out of boyhood and slowly toward becoming a man. A man Jason hoped would have a better life than him , Carly or Sonny had now.

The rest of the time he was running to save someone's life, to take someone's life, to make the little world the people he cared about lived in safe again.

Years ago, that had been exciting to him. It had felt powerful and gave him meaning. Now it was tiring.

The threats became more deadly each time and one time, Jason feared, he might not be able to run fast enough to head off the danger for these people who he had vowed to protect.

Carly scooted closer until her arm brushed against his. Jason lifted his arm and put it around the back of the bench. Carly gave him a questioning look but he kept his eyes faced forward. She squeezed in closer.

_I can't leave her, _Jason thought_, and I don't know if I can stay in Port Charles for the rest of my life either_.

Things were easier back when he hadn't seen so much loss, death and near death. Thinking Michael had left this earth changed him. Having to tell Sam he could never see himself having a child with her, knowing that child would be in danger from birth,

changed his idea of what his life could be.

Seeing Carly slip away into herself, his fighter unable to fight hard enough, made him hate the path that led her to that place. He should have been able to keep her out of that darkness.

Jason couldn't keep going through the same motions everyday knowing only more pain and threats awaited Carly and the boys.

He felt Carly's warmth next to him. She liked to push the limits of life but for now, for him, she was able to sit and just be there for him, with him, giving him what he needed without saying a word.

Jason had to find a way to make her life secure once and for all, whether in Port Charles or somewhere else.

"Carly?"

"Umm."

"You used to talk about showing the boys the world. But they haven't seen much beyond the island." Jason swallowed and then said, "We should go away together."

**_it was a dream made to order  
South of the border  
And nobody knows me like my baby_**

_**Lyle Lovett lyrics  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The next day**

**Location- Caroline's**

_We should go away together_, Jason's words kept running through Carly's mind as she walked into Caroline's the next day.

The idea of vacationing with him and the boys sounded like a hell of a good time. Jason had told her to pick anywhere on the map that she thought the boys might have fun.

Carly could see them in Mexico looking at Aztec ruins or in Africa, so Michael could see the places Jason read to him about as a baby. Anyplace they could all be together sounded like paradise to her.

But something tempered her excitement. On the car radio on the way to work she heard a newscaster announce, " Ambulances are being dispatched to the docks. Shots have been fired. One man is reported dead."

_Jason is fine. It wasn't Jason shot_, Carly chanted over and over in her head. She did this anytime there was a TV or radio breaking news report.

Certain headlines struck fear in her heart-

**Man killed in motorcycle accident. Identity not released.**

**Shoot-out in the park. Police kill gunmen.**

**Explosion in warehouse kills 2 with ties to the Mob.**

_Don't let it be Jason_, she would pray each time. _If he is hurt let him live._

And so far, Carly liked to believe, her prayers were working.

Even God agreed she needed Jason in her life.

_**I need you**_

**_like water  
Like breath_**

_**like rain **_

**_  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate _**

**_  
There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through _**

**_  
I need you _**

_**LeAnne Rimes lyrics **_

Jason ran down the docks at full speed, away from the police who would any minute now, he knew, find the dead man. He tossed his gun into the lake.

The cops would soon identify the mobster from Jersey, Jose Morales aka The Nephew, who lay there

with a his eyes open, a bullet between them.

Jason had not expected the confrontation to go down today. But he had known it would be soon, once he got the call this morning.

"_Ya?" he answered the phone_

"_I lost him." said Frankie , the guy he had tailing Jose Morales. "He must have spotted me. Two cars blocked me in at an intersection and he got away."_

"_That's all I needed to know. He's on his way."_

_Jason disconnected that call and went to dial Sonny_

_when Lucky walked up to him._

"_I'm taking you in for questioning on the string of mob related homicides that have taken place in the last month." Lucky said, " I have a witness who saw a man matching your description a block from one of the crime scenes."_

"_And what does that prove? If it was me, which we both know no one in this town will say it was, I could have been out on a walk."_

"_The man was running."_

'_Fine," Jason said shortly " Out on a jog."_

"_Let's go, Morgan."_

Four hours later he was released, he called Sonny.

Carlos, who was guarding the door at Greystone,

said Mr. Corinthos was taking a nap. Jason ordered him woken up. Carlos admitted it was more like Sonny was passed out; he had been drinking since he woke up.

Jason went straight to the warehouse to talk to some

of the men and fill them in on what would go

down within a few hours or days, when Jose Morales made his move.

It would be smart of Morales to hit them in force but try to wait until they let down their guard.

An hour later, Jason came out of the Corinthos Morgan warehouse. Jose Morales stepped out of the shadow and pulled his gun.

Morales should had know it was suicide to come after Jason alone.

Sure, if Morales had pulled it off and killed Jason Morgan, the hit man who never missed his mark, Morales would have made his name on the streets.

He would had secured his new mob empire and taken Sonny's too, in time. But Morales had to know how slim his odds of walking away alive were.

Jason had his gun pointed at Morales' head a second

after he saw him, and Jason's men flooded out of the warehouse to back him up.

"Drop your -" Jason started

Morales cocked his weapon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Location- The Docks**

As Jason said "gun." Morales' finger began to squeeze the trigger.

Jason fired and then dove for cover.

The young, foolish Morales hit the docks with a thud. His life over because he had allowed greed to make him keep reaching for a little bit more, a little too much in the end.

Now as Jason ran from the scene , it only reinforced the decision he had already made. Jason vowed he

wouldn't stay in this business long enough to end up like Morales, stone cold dead, his options for a different life gone with his last breath.

_No_, Jason told himself, _death will have to wait for me. I have people to love and they deserve to live free from fear._

**I just wanna live...**

**Stop your **

**messing around boy **

**Better think of your future **

**  
Better make  
some good plans boy...**

**I just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live**

**Good charlotte lyrics**

Jason ducked into the building next to where he lived. He could go through the basement of this building over to his building then up the service stairs and be in his apartment by the time the cops showed up.

Now he would have to waste hours answering the cop's questions, call lawyers and fight to avoid being charged with murder. And it would mean he couldn't go to Caroline's tonight and ask Carly where

she picked for them to go.

But, if not tonight, then soon he would see her again. He would figure out a way to make the vacation permanent, to make Sonny see their best days in the mob were behind them and it was time to get out, to talk Carly into believing again in the fantasy they once shared of a life somewhere else- just her, him, Michael and now his namesake, Morgan, too.

This decision was not spur of the moment, not in the least.

Over the last year Jason had been moving away from the business and trying to find something more, first with Sam and then, when he realized he couldn't eve make it work with her, he spent months alone. And he thought about spending years alone, spending the rest of his life alone.

There were few people he cared about in the world.

His mother and sister both had husbands and careers and normal, calm lifestyles. They could make it without him. Sonny taught Jason all he knew about the mob. Jason respected him enough to believe that if Sonny no longer had him as a right hand man, Sonny could make it. He would survive. Or die in the life he choose. But Carly and her boys, Jason could not walk away and wonder if they were happy, safe, alive.

If he left they had to be with him. And if she wouldn't go?

Jason didn't know what he would do then.

_It can't be too late for us, Carly _he thought as he opened the door to his apartment.

His cell rang. "Ya?"

"Jason! Are you okay?" Carly asked "I heard about a shooting on the docks."

"I'm fine. Are you with the boys?"

"No, I'm at work. Why?"

"Everything with the business is coming to a head today. It will be over soon but some of Morales' men might take their last shot at us through you, the boys, or Emily. They know that all of you are important to Sonny and me. Carly, hand your cell phone to Max."

'Why?"

"I want to order him to take you home to get the boys and keep all of you at a safe house for a few days. Don't give him any trouble, either, Carly, ok?"

"We'll go if you say we have to, Jase .Will you come see us?"

"I'll try. Now give Max the phone, Carly. And get moving."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Location- 555 Lilac Lane**

**20 minutes later**

Carly stormed through the door of her house, Max right behind here.

"Leticia!" She called. " Pack some clothes for the boys. We're leaving in five minutes."

Leticia and Morgan walked out of the kitchen, Leticia said "Michael isn't home. Milo took him to Sonny's."

"Get clothes for him anyway." Carly said " We'll get him on the way."

Leticia went upstairs.

Carly walked over and hugged Morgan, "Guess what? We get to go spend a few days at an awesome new house that Uncle Jason found for us. We get to play hide and seek from the world."

"Cool!" said Morgan

Carly stood and grabbed the phone, dialing Sonny's house.

"Corinthos residence."

"Milo?"

"No, ma'am this is Carlos."

"Are Milo and Michael there?"

"No. they-"

"Put Sonny on, now."

A few moments later, Sonny said, his voice scratchy,

"What, Carly? I'm busy over here. Mac seems to think I ordered the death of Jose Morales."

"Where is Michael?"

"He begged Milo to take him to the store to buy a video game. They've been gone a while. So I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"What were you thinking by letting him go? Jason said not to let the boys out of our sight !"

"I haven't spoken to Jason in hours. Besides, he's safe with Milo. Ric just walked in so I have to deal with these cops now. I'll have Michael call you when he comes in."

Sonny hung up.

Leticia came down the stairs with several bags.

Max said, "Let me load up the car then come back and escort you out."

Carly said, "What is your brother's cell number?"

"Mrs. C?"

"Now, Max!"

Max gave it to her then took the bags to the car.

Milo's phone rang but no one answered it.

_Michael is safe_, Carly silently chanted the prayer for her son the way she had so many times for Jason. Michael was still young but already he had made her worry too many times. _My son is safe_.

Carly took a deep breath. As soon as Max came in they all piled in the car to head to Sonny's.

_This chaos will pass like all the times before_, Carly told herself, _and soon the boys and I will be happy on a beach somewhere with Jason._

**This heart still believes  
that **

**love and mercy still exist**

**  
While all the hatred rage **

**and so many say  
that, " Love is all but pointless  
in madness such as this.**

**  
It's like trying to stop a fire  
with**

**the moisture**

**from a kiss."**

**Garth Brooks lyrics**

**Location- Greystone**

Jason walked into Sonny's living room to find Mac,

several uniformed officers and Sonny, looking like he had just gotten out of bed, standing in the center of the room.

Ric was near the glass doors to the patio, on a cell phone, "Alexis? Is Kristina with you? Good. Molly, too? Oh, thank god. Sonny is sending over more guards. I'm on my way, okay?"

Jason gave him a raised eyebrow but Ric ignored him and rushed out of the house.

"Sonny?" Jason asked

Instead of the usual arguing between Sonny and the cops, their faces were ashen.

Jason walked over to Sonny's side.

Carly came through the door, Morgan beside her, as Sonny said,"They found Milo's body dumped in an alley."

"Where's Michael?" Carly cried, her eyes were wide.

Jason's heart skidded. His worried eyes met Carly's. "What are you talking about?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Location-Greystone**

"Michael was with Milo!" Carly said, her voice frantic

"Someone busted in your house and kidnapped them?" Jason asked

Sonny broke in " I let Milo take Michael to the mall."

Mac said, "Let's stay calm for now. There was no evidence Michael had ever been in that alley. We are searching all surrounding buildings and structures."

Jason knew that meant dumpsters and abandoned cars where a body could be discarded.

Every second of the last time Michael was kidnaped hit Jason like a freight train.

He walked over to Carly, Morgan was holding her hand, Jason took the other hand, softly he said "I'll find him. You take Morgan and go where I told you."

"I have questions for both of you!" Mac said

The cops had never been able to go into the places in Jason's world that Jason could. They couldn't bring Michael home the last time. Neither Jason or Carly would count on them now.

"Daddy, where's Michael?" Morgan said, looking at Sonny.

"He'll be home soon, son." Sonny said, in a strained voice. He finally tucked in his shirt, then ran his hand threw his hair.

Carly was falling apart inside, Jason saw it on her face, she said "I'll come with you. I have to be doing something, Jase! I can't sit around while my son is missing! And Milo... oh god, poor Max is out in the car waiting for me with Leticia."

Jason shook his head. He gave her an unyielding glare. "Go now, Carly. I will come and tell Max myself when I can. He needs to keep his head about him right now."

"Jason, you aren't running things here." Mac said

"This has gone beyond what you can control."

"You think we're going to wait on you to find Michael? I'll find him myself before you find your way out of this house." Sonny said, angrily.

"Corinthos, I have two dead bodies and one missing child and it's not even sunset yet." Mac said "Will this town even be standing tomorrow morning? I'm taking you both in to avoid any more bloodshed."

Jason blocked him out, his eyes stayed on Carly. She was freaking out, trying to form a plan, he could see it in her eyes.

"Carly, trust me to find Michael." Jason whispered.

She fell into his arms, clutching Jason tightly.

Morgan started to cry when he saw tears on his mothers face, "I want my brother!"

"Bring him back to us." Carly said into Jason's ear.

Then, gathering her strength, she let go and bent down and said, "Morgan, remember I told you we are playing the game called hiding from the world?

Well, it's our turn to hide and Uncle Jason's turn to seek. He is going to find Michael and then find us. Okay, kid?"

Morgan nodded and allowed Carly to lead him out to the car.

Mac said, " We need to establish what time the child went missing."

Jason said to Sonny, "You handle that." Then Jason was out the door and onto his bike.

Anger mixed with the fear raced through him. Michael was supposed to stay inside surrounded by guards. This wasn't supposed to happen.

_Not again! We we're so close to being free of this_, Jason thought _Hold on, Michael. I'm coming._

**One hand  
Reaches out  
And pulls a lost soul**

**from harm...**

**like whispering a prayer  
In the fury of a storm...**

**As long as one heart**

**still holds on.**

**  
Then hope is never really gone.**

**Garth Brooks lyrics**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Two hours later**

**Location- traveling down the highway**

Max glanced in the rearview mirror. "Mrs.C? Are you sure you're alright? Should I call Sonny?"

"Just keep driving, Max." Carly said from her spot in backseat with Morgan and Carlos.

Rain pounded the car, blurring the view out the window.

_Michael could be outside somewhere. Michael could be de- _Carly stopped the thought and said to herself,_ Come on, girl, stay strong. Jason never lets you down._

"How long will we be away?" asked Leticia, in a shy voice.

"I'm not sure." Carly said, "I'm sorry you got drug into this. But you are better off at the safe house. I would hate to see- " Carly heard her voice starting to shake as thoughts of Milo filled her mind. She took a breath and finished " you hurt because of knowing us. You have been nothing but good to me and my kids. You too, Max and Carlos."

"Glad to do it, Mrs. C" said Max with a smile

Carly shook her head and looked down. She wanted to tell Max about his brother's death but for now they all needed to concentrate on getting to safety.

Her stomach was knotted thinking about how a car of gunmen could ambush them on the road but she had been checking and knew no one was following them.

She stroked Morgan's hair and prayed her other son would be back in her arms soon.

_Hold on, Michael _she said in her head _Jason is coming for you._

And Carly believed that. She believed Jason would fight to the death for her and her boys.

But what if the kidnapping by Faith had been God telling her to take her kids out of this lifestyle. Had Carly ignored her last warning?

_How could I let my son be kidnapped again? she berated herself. _

**I did my best  
But I guess my best wasn't good enough**

**  
'Cause here we are back where**

**we were before**

**  
Seems nothing ever changes...**

**Seems we're always blowing whatever we got going**

**  
And seems at times with all we've got**

**  
We haven't got a prayer...**

**James Ingram**

**Later that same night**

**Location- a warehouse in New Jersey**

Jason held the picture in front of Julio's face. The man was strapped to a chair, blood dripped from a cut in his lip.

"Take a good look at him, Julio." Jason said to Jose Morales' second in command.

"Where is this child?" Jason repeated for the third time.

"Never seen that brat before."

Jason bashed him across the face with a hard right hook.

"Where is this child?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Jason could see the lie in his eyes. He pulled his gun.

This Morales crew was filled with boys, barely into their twenties, who saw this world as a Hollywood blockbuster come to life. They shot up anyone in their way and fell down from bullet holes they never saw coming. Jason couldn't waste anymore time playing around with Julio.

Michael needed him now.

"This says you do know." Jason said, pointing the weapon at his forehead. " Your boss thought this was all a game, too. Do you want to go see Jose tonight? Have a little meeting about if you should tell me

where Michael Corinthos is?"

"You know Jose is dead. You killed him." said Julio, his tough guy image finally giving way to show some fear.

Jason stared him down. He had asked four times where Michael was . "You make me ask you a fifth time and things are going to get very ugly for you."

"I might know something," Julio said slowly.

Jason cocked the gun.

" I do know something," Julio quickly changed it to.

"I know a place Jose liked to stash stuff he didn't want his uncle to know about. Your kid could be there."

Jason uncocked the gun and said, "Talk."

**I'm willing to fight **

**fight for you.**

**  
Didn't come all this way, **

**just to lose...**

**  
We're gonna make it.  
Even if I have to **

**fight for you.**

**Alicia Keys lyrics**

Carly paced the safe house for hours. Long after she had put Morgan to sleep, Carly's mind still worked on forming a plan.

Max was standing inside the front doors, the shades were drawn, the car in the garage. Leticia was in the bedroom with Morgan. Carlos was patrolling the back of the house, in case anyone found them and snuck around there. From the road the small ranch house look unoccupied.

_Morgan will be safe here_, Carly thought

She went to Max and said, " I have to ask you to do something for me. This is the most important thing I have ever asked of you and you can't let me down Max."

His eyes held concern. "Mrs. C., I'll do anything I can for you."

"I want you to protect Morgan with your life. I know you would do that on normal days. But tonight I need to hear you say that you will not let my son be hurt no matter who comes through these doors.."

"You have my word."

Carly stepped close to him. She gave him a quick hug, "Thank you. I owe you more than I can repay , Max."

His cheeks got a little red and she said, "Uhh, it's okay."

Carly stepped back, her face serious, " No, Max , nothing about this lifestyle is okay. Not when the costs are this high. I have to be the one out there taking the risks to find my son. And that is why I need to know that Morgan is protected. I can't leave half of myself here while I search for Michael so I have to count on you."

"You can't leave here."

"I can and I am, Max." Carly said "If Jason comes here I am leaving with him. And if he sends out more guards I am having one drive me back. I would go right now except that leaving you guys here in this house with one guard and no car is not an option. But, as soon as I can, I will be out there beating down doors to find Michael."

"Mrs.C-"

"Max, " Carly said. She was worked up on adrenaline as she pictured swinging a bat at some guy in the Morales family and demanding the location of Michael. "My last name is not Corinthos anymore. So Mrs. C really doesn't work. How about you call me Carly?"

"Whatever you want, Mrs. C"

Carly shook her head and thought_, Hurry, Jason, standing around this place, not knowing anything, is driving me crazy!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Mid- July 2006**

**Location- basement of an abandoned building in New Jersey**

Michael sat with his knees bent and his arms wrapped around them. He stared straight ahead, but all he saw was darkness. The last light he had ended abruptly when the man closed the basement door.

Michael tried to not think of what he had said,

but the words came back again and again.

_He stood over Michael, a gun shoved in the waist of his pants, a beam of light from the flashlight in his hand lit his face in a eerie glow._

_Michael knew there were more men who worked with him nearby. There had been five in the SUV that brought him here._

"_Sit tight, little guy. This will all be over soon." The man laughed. The sound shot through Michael like a bullet. "Morgan will come looking for you and then he's dead. And your next. Jose was a fool to come at Morgan head-on. You got to get his weakness. His bambino. And then you got him."_

_Michael refused to talk to him. He refused to show fear. _

_The man glared at Michael and said, " I outsmarted Corinthos and Morgan. And Jose was just a shooter who wanted to run things. He never thought ahead. But me, ya, I'm always thinking."_

_The man stomped up the stairs, still talking "That's why I am going to be the new boss of the Morales family. Even your daddy Sonny will have to respect me then. Or I'll take his territory, too. I get what I want, little guy. Ya, this will all be over soon."_

_And then the door shut and Michael was alone._

Hours past, or it could have been minutes or days, Michael couldn't be sure.

He crawled through the blackness and tried to pull open the door to the basement. He tried to find things to use climb up to the one small window ten feet over his head. He tried to find a weapon to use to attack the man if he came back. But nothing worked.

His energy spent, he sat and waited. Michael knew that his family would not let him die here.

**Your just a pawn in a losing game...**

**Stay alive**

**  
The hardest part is the night, **

**it's the night, it's the night...**

All alone in a place 

**where the lonely  
they all have to walk through the rain...**

Bon Jovi

Jason sped through side streets in New Jersey in Julio's black SUV. Jason had left Julio tied up, in case he needed more info later.

The man had given him an address where Jose had stored guns, drugs, and anything he didn't want his Uncle to know about. Since his Uncle was now dead, would Jose use that same place?

Had Jose even been the one to take Michael? Jason knew Jose could have grabbed Michael, or ordered him grabbed, and sent him out of town with men who worked for Jose before Jose died.

But had it happened that way? Or was it someone else, maybe not even in the Morales family?

Jason's mind flooded with images of past enemies who might now want revenge. And Michael, Morgan, Kristina even Carly and Emily were such easy targets. Jason hated that they could never truly be safe as long as Sonny and Jason were in the business.

The rain slapped against the windshield, the wheels slide over the wet pavement, but Jason pushed down on the gas harder. He turned onto the street where the building Julio gave him an address for was located

and screeched to a halt in front of it.

It look abandoned. But Jason knew that could be set-up.

No time for back-up. Michael could be in there, hurt or scared. Jason headed for the door, his gun drawn, his eyes scouting for an ambush.

**These four walls**

**they could tell you some stories**

**  
About lying and dying and fame**

**  
There's a price that you pay**

**for the glory**

**  
About losing and choosing and pain.**

**Bon jovi lyrics**

Carly was still pacing, waiting on someone to come to the door with news, or something to happen. Something to end this awful unknowing.

"Ahhh!" Morgan cried from his bedroom

Carly bolted down the hall. Max was right behind her. She heard him say into a walkie-talkie " Carlos?

Any movement on the perimeter?"

"All clear," Carols said

Carly could hear Morgan crying. She flung open the door to his room. He sat in bed , Leticia holding him.

"Nightmare," Leticia said

Carly put a hand over her pounding heart.

Max said into the walkie-talkie " Hold your position, Carlos. All clear here."

"Mama!" Morgan cried, reaching for her.

"I'll stay with him," Carly said " You get some sleep, Leticia."

Leticia and Max left.

Carly crawled into bed next to Morgan and said, "It's okay. It was only a bad dream. Just a bad dream..."

**Hear their cries  
The hardest part is the night  
in the night, hear their cries, in the night**

**Bon Jovi Lyrics  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The next day**

**Location- a safe house in the state of New York**

Carly had dozed off sometime around dawn. She woke up to see Morgan was gone from the bed.

She shot up and looked around the room. Empty.

She heard voices. In the living room Carly found three more men she recognized as guards of Sonny's  
"Where is my son?"

None of them answered. They looked uncomfortable.

"Morgan!" Carly yelled

"In here," called Leticia from the kitchen

Morgan came running to give her a hug, his face covered in syrup.

Carly bent to hug her boy.

"Sorry, ma'am, I thought you meant Michael." said Frankie, one of the guards.

When Carly stood back up she saw Jason and Max exiting one of the bedrooms and walking down the hall.

Her heart jumped. Jason looked devastated. Max was heartbroken.

Carly said softly, " Go finish your breakfast, Morgan."

He ran back to the kitchen.

"Jase?"

"We haven't found him yet." Jason said "But I will, Carly."

"I know you will." Carly whispered. Her nerves were frayed but she pushed herself to be strong.

Jason motioned toward Morgan's bedroom and Carly followed him.

When they were alone, he said "The only lead I had didn't pan out." His voice was frustrated.

"You told Max about Milo?"

Jason nodded, his eyes flashing a moment of added

anguish that Carly saw clearly.

"What now?" Carly asked

" I brought more men to relieve Carlos and Max. And now I have to go check in with the men I have searching Port Charles and the ones I have in New Jersey. Then see if Stan has found anything in Jose's electronic records that will tell us to a place to search."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Carly, you're not." Jason gave her a stern look.

She stepped close to him, looked him straight in the eye so he could not miss her determination. " Yes, I am. Together we are better than either of us apart. And Michael deserves the best right now. I won't slow you down."

He let out a breath. "I need to know you and Morgan are safe. I have Emily and my mother on a private Jet, with guards, heading to the island. You should take Morgan and head there too. If I'm positive you are all protected I can focus solely on Michael."

"How better protected can I be than right next to you?" Carly said "Don't waste time arguing with me. He's waiting on us."

Jason nodded, once. But Carly knew she had won.

She grabbed her bag of clothes and said " Let's go get our boy."

I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you

Ya I'd die for you

You know it's true

Bryan Adams Lyrics

_**Around noon of the same day**_

**Location- a warehouse in New Jersey**

Jason pulled the gag out of Julio's mouth. "He wasn't there." Jason said.

Julio's eyes got wide and started darting around.

"You little punk," Carly said, getting in Julio's face

"tell me where Michael Corinthos is , now! Or I swear to God you will be sorry-"

"Carly." Jason said, giving her a look.

She gave Julio a look of pure hate but took a few steps back.

"I told you all I know." Julio said. He looked worse than when Jason left him a day ago. Sweat and dirt streaked his face and dried blood covered his cuts.

"Then you are useless to me," Jason said, pulling out his gun.

Julio started struggling, he tried to break the ropes that held him to the chair. "No, no. I can help you. Just tell me how."

"Is there anyone in the Morales organization who did not respect Jose's orders?"

Julio calmed a bit and said, "Sure, sure. Plenty of the old guys hated him for killing his own uncle."

"Which one of them might try to make a move against Jose?"

"I don't know..." Julio said

"Think, man." Carly said " Your life depends on it."

"Um, Antonio Torres might, he has a lot of pull with the old school guys. Or maybe Javier and Richie Garcia, they are brothers who were both tight with Jose before Jose took over the family. Jose pushed them aside when he got in power."

Jason said, " Give me numbers and addresses."

Carly pulled a envelope out of her purse and a pen. She jotted down the information

"When the last time you saw any of them?" Jason said

"Well, Richie and Javier were around the day Jose left Jersey. We all talked about ... um, Jose's plans for..."

"Killing me." Jason said flatly " What about Antonio?"

"He went with a small group of guys up to New York city to check out a crew Jose was thinking of moving in on next."

"When did he leave?"

"Three days ago."

Jason shoved the gag back in. He dialed Stan and said into the cell, "Any update yet? Is Alcazar still in town behaving as usual? Okay. What about Manny Ruiz? Okay. Get me all you can on Antonio Torres. He worked for Morales. I need to know if he owns any property that he could have Michael at or if he is known to go to any certain neighborhoods or areas where I can search abandoned buildings."

Jason hung up and looked at Carly.

A small flicker of hope was in her eyes.

Jason wished he could put more there. He reached his hand toward her. She put hers in his and together they left the warehouse.

Back in the car, Jason called Sonny.

"Hello?" Sonny said, his voice strained.

"Any news?"

"Alexis, Ric and the kids went into hiding." Sonny said. " Mac has been by every few hours. He brought in some guys from Morales crew that he found holed up in an apartment on the east side. But they are low level. They haven't given him anything yet. If he releases them we'll scoop them up."

" Do that. " Jason agreed " And send a few guys

up to Jersey to 569 Cannon Street. I have Julio Morales tied up there. Water and fed him. But keep him locked up tight till I see if his info pans out."

"Done," Sonny said. He sighed in frustration and exclaimed "I will kill the bastard that grabbed my son."

Jason said, "Bye, sonny."

Right now all he could think of was finding Michael.

Carly sat in the passenger seat, her eyes on him. She needed Jason to make this right. Jason needed to make it right for her.

He started the SUV. "Let's go through a drive thru while we wait for Stan to call back," he said.

Carly had stopped and changed her clothes when they filled up the car on the way to the private jet that flew them down to New Jersey but

neither had thought of food yet today.

Jason knew they needed strength to get through the battle that lay ahead.

A few minutes later, Carly said softly " How could we let someone take him again?"

There was no blame in her voice, just sadness and helplessness. She hated to show that side of herself but here, with him, she could.

Jason drove another block, thinking of how or if he should answer her. Finally he said, "No matter how careful we are, this could happen at anytime to any of the kids. Or you. That's why I'm getting out of the business."

Don't tell me

it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me

it's not worth dying' for

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

Bryan Adams lyrics


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**12 hours later**

**Location- Meyer's Motor Lodge, New Jersey**

Jason watched Carly as she lay on the bed in the motel bed. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was still awake.

He went and peeked, for the tenth time in the hour since they got here, out the window. The parking lot was deserted.

Carly hadn't wanted to stop searching and either had he. They spent the day breaking down doors to abandoned buildings that all ended up being empty.

With no where else to look right now, they could both use a few hours rest. The first place Jason spotted he got a room and told Carly to try and sleep.

Jason placed his gun on the table. Then he went and sat on the other side of the bed. "Carly?" he said softly

"Ya, Jase?" she said , her eyes closed.

"I never wanted to let you down," he started

She opened her eyes and sat up. She scooted close to him. " And you never have!" she insisted

"Carly," he said, his voice still soft. " I did by letting the kids get kidnapped by Faith and AJ. And I did now. It was my job to keep you and them out of harm's way."

Carly was shaking her head. "I knew the risks. I chose to live in this life a long time ago."

"For me."

Carly tilted her head and gave him a look filled with lost dreams. " And I have never regretted it. My kids are lucky to have you. And we both know I couldn't make it without you. When Sonny and I split, I knew I would still be in this life because I have his kid. Even without our connection to you we are still targets. And always will be."

"That is what I was trying to tell you earlier." Jason said. He got off the bed and walked around the room.  
" If I can find a way to get Sonny and me out of this business- alive and clean- what would you think?"

"This is a job for you , Jason. One your good at. But the business is Sonny's whole identity. He won't give that up willingly."

Jason met her eyes, telling her that he would not back off this idea easily.

"Put Sonny aside for right now. I can't speak for him but I'm through with Port Charles," Jason said " at least for a while. And I could give a damn if the business folds. As long as the people I love get out alive."

Carly crawled off the bed and came to stand in front of him.

"What would you do with your life if you were free from the mob?" she asked "Have you thought about it?"

"That's all I think about these days." Jason said. He gave her a look, one he hadn't given to her in years, filled with desire.

Carly went still.

**I'm gonna touch your body,  
wrap your arms around me.  
I'm gonna be your fantasy.**

**Your dreams come true.**

**  
I'm gonna taste your loving.**

**  
Make you my only woman .**

**  
I'm gonna love you, love you, love you **

**  
Baby, I belong to you **

**Brain McKnight lyrics**

_You are overtired_, Carly told herself.

She knew men. She knew what this look meant. But Jason gave up on the idea of them ever being a couple again years ago. He was out, as far as that was concerned. Wasn't he?

"Jase?"

He stepped closer, raising his hand to brush the hair out of her eyes. He breathed out her name, "Carly..."

His cell phone rang.

They both jumped and then he was moving across the room to get it out of his jacket.

"Ya? Do you have something for me, Stan?" Jason looked back over at her.

Carly watched him, her thoughts on Michael, Jason,

the present, the past, and a future too good to even let herself dare to hope for right now, all at once.

"Good work. Keep looking for more. We're heading there now." Jason hung up.

Carly said, " What! Do you know where he is?"

"Antonio Torres is not in NYC like he is supposed to be. He was spotted in New Jersey an hour ago. Stan found out Antonio's father use to owned a building on Harold Street. He lost it to back taxes a few years back. And it's still abandoned. We should check it out."

"Let's go." said Carly, grabbing up her stuff.

Jason put back on his jacket, shoved the cell phone in the pocket. He grabbed his gun.

Carly had her hand on the door when he came up behind her and reached over her to stop her from opening it.

He leaned down and whispered, close to her ear. "Once we have Michael, I am not letting you, him or Morgan out of my sight for a very long time. Okay?"

"Okay." Carly said, without having to give it a moments thought.

And then Jason pulled open the door and they ran to jump in the SUV.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

**Location- Harold Street, outside of a abandoned house in New Jersey**

Jason drove past the address Stan gave him. He turned left at the next block and Carly said, " You passed it up. That was the place back there."

"Did you see that car across the street from it?" Jason asked. " There were two guys in it. They could be lookouts."

"Then Michael is in there!" Carly said, as Jason turned into the alley directly behind the building they wanted to check out and parked.

Jason pulled out his cell phone, dialed and said, "Are you close? And the other men? Good. Ya, let me know when you are in place."

He hung up and told Carly, " I had men searching areas Morales had been known to frequent around Jersey today. They are all heading here now. Those ten men and I will go in and find Michael if he is in that house. We have to assume Antonio is our guy and he has, at least, some kind of back-up."

"But there was no ransom demand? What are they hoping to use Michael for?" Carly asked

"There are a couple of plays they could be trying to make." Jason said " The most obvious one is to let us find out where they are and then when Sonny or I go in they try to take us out. That moves Antonio Torres

to the top of the food chain and he has the respect of the rest of the Morales family. Then Antonio can make his move to try and take Jose's place."

"So this is all about killing you or Sonny? And Sonny is at home with guards and you are here? Jason are you going to be able to get out of there alive?"

He looked around, keeping an eye out for lookouts in the alley. Jason wouldn't lie to her or even give her false hopes so he said nothing.

And she didn't tell him not to go. She needed her son back. But Carly reached out and put her hand on Jason's jaw, turning his face toward her. "Get him and come back to me, okay?"

Jason nodded. Then his phone vibrated. He answered it. "Ya? Move in now." He hung up. Looked at Carly once more in the eyes and said, "Lock yourself in here, keep the engine running, and stay down. And if anyone gets near you, Carly, put it in drive, stomp the gas and do your best to not run into anything."

"Don't worry about me, Jason. Just find Michael."

Jason jumped out of the car, pulled out his gun and before he slammed the door shut said, " Don't you get out of this car for anything. I mean it."

_**I could walk through fire, **_

_**I can feel it burning**_

**_  
And I could walk through fire, _**

_**to get **_

_**right back to you**_

**_  
And as the flames get higher,_**

_**you know I'll get stronger**_

**_  
Baby I could walk through fire_**

_**Bad Company Lyrics**_

Less than five minutes later, the bullets were flying as Jason and his men took out the guards stationed at the back door. Jason and his men moved through the dark kitchen to the living room where two more guys tried to fire on them. Pinned down and over powered those men surrendered.

The lookouts Jason spotted in the car out front burst threw the door, guns drawn, and got off a few shots.

A moment later they both fell to the ground, wounded in the legs.

Jason stuck his gun at the temple of one of the men in the living room. "Where is Michael Corinthos?"

"Basement."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

Jason ordered some of his men to search the upstairs and some to guard the Torres' crew. Jason had not seen Antonio Torres himself yet and knew he might not be in the house, preferring to leave the dirty work to others. Jason moved back into the kitchen and saw the door for the basement. He kicked it in and yelled " Michael!"

"Jason! Here I am!"

"Get me some light! " Jason yelled to his men but he didn't wait. Jason moved into the darkness, walking down the stairs with his gun drawn. " Are you hurt, Michael?"

"I'm okay." Michael said and Jason could hear how brave his was trying to me. Just like his mother always did.

Jason moved slowly through the basement. One of his men came down the stairs with a flashlight. He pointed it around until he found Michael.

Michael stood there, dirt covered and looking exhausted but unharmed. Jason scooped him into his arms, " Alright buddy, let's get out of here."

Michael said, " I can walk. I'm fine. Really."

Jason put him down and said, " Stay behind me. Your mom is right outside waiting for you."

"Did you get the bad guy?"

"Some of them. But I will get them all. You can be sure of that."

"Can I help you?"

Jason wanted to stop walking and turn around and tell Michael, _No you will never be part of this life. _But there was no time for that and the truth was Michael already was a part of it. And if Sonny and Jason stayed in the business one day Michael would be the one caring the gun. If only to protect himself from things like this.

Time to get out of here and then out of the mob life. There had to be a lifestyle they could live that would let them all be safe. Jason was determined to find it or die trying. Carly and her boys were worth that risk to him.

_**And I would go anywhere,**_

_**I would do anything, **_

_**I'll do what you want me to...**_

**_  
Oh, wherever you are,_**

_**no matter how far, **_

_**you know I'll be coming for you**_

_**bad company lyrics**_

Carly kept her eyes focused on the back door of the house. She wanted to go in there and look for her son herself. She put her hand on the doorknob.

_Jason will be pissed_, she thought, _But Michael needs me._

She opened the door and climbed out, leaving the car running. Carly spotted a 2 by 4 laying in by the garage of the house. She picked it up as a weapon.

No one could stop her from getting to her son and making sure Jason was not hurt.

She crept up to the back door. Carly peeked inside and saw a dead man laying on the floor of the kitchen.

She heard voices in the next room. Carly raised her two by four and headed toward them.

"Carly!" Jason said

She jumped and turned to look through the open door in the kitchen that led down to the basement.

Jason was just getting to the top of the stairs. Carly dropped the piece of wood.

"Is Micheal-?" Carly asked, fear in her voice.

Jason stepped aside and Michael was there. He rushed up the last few stairs to her.

She hugged him, " Are you okay, baby? Did they hurt you?"

"They wouldn't dare." said Michael, looking down at the dead man on the floor.

Carly gave him a questioning look. He looked different. Not hurt but broken in a more terrifying way. Carly recognized that look like the back of her own hand. She had lived with that feeling for years before she met Jason. The cold empty numbness, the nothing can hurt me because I can't feel, feeling that blocks out the ability to feel joy or pain.

She looked up and caught Jason's eye. "We should get him to the hospital."

"I'm fine," said Michael

"Let's keep moving." said Jason motioning to the back door. He called out "Hector, handle this. Check in with me when you are done."

Carly took Michael's hand and they followed Jason back to the car. She sat next to Michael in the back seat and pulled him close to her. "Are you sure you are okay?'

Michael squirmed from her arms. "This was no big deal, Mom. All part of doing business, right?"

When did her little boy turn into this hardened world weary young man?

Carly bit her lip and vowed not to cry. She had all her guys safe now. The rest could be fixed, somehow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**The next day**

**Location- Greystone**

Carly crept down the hall towards Michael's room. He had been given a clean bill of health by Bobbie and Noah at the hospital last night. Jason ordered the guards to bring Morgan back to Greystone and he was here by the time Michael arrived.

Her whole family was safe once more.

But all day long Michael acted like the kidnapping didn't bother him in the slightest. Carly ached for him, knowing he must be hiding just how scared he had been.

She slowly opened his door and slid inside. There he was , safe and sound, asleep in bed.

"Hey," Jason said from a chair near the window.

Carly jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "How long have you been in here?" she whispered, walking over to him.

They both spoke in hushed tones.

"A while." Jason said

"There's a guard right outside his door." Carly said

"I know." Jason said "And I do need to go track down Antonio Torres but I don't want to leave yet."

"The boys and I can head to the island tomorrow, Jason. If it would make you feel better."

"I don't know." Jason said, with frustration in his voice. He stood up and walked a few feet away.

"I know how you feel, Jase. I don't want the boys out of my sight either." Carly said

Jason stood over Michael's bed. He reached down and briefly touched his shoulder. Then Jason walked back to the window.

The moon shone on his face, Carly could see how set his jaw was , how tight his lips were pressed together. She hated to see him so upset.

Trying to break the tension, she said "Hey, maybe, we can move Morgan's bed in here and all live together in this room."

Jason gave her a look, smiling slightly. Then he let out a breath. " I think we can come up with a better plan than that."

"You are asking me," Carly said, raising an eyebrow. She walked closer and smiled. " to come up with a plan? Hmmm. That is new."

Jason chuckled. Still whispering, he said "Now don't get any crazy ideas."

"You love my crazy ideas," Carly said, laughing softly

"Since when?"

"Always. I make your life interesting."

"You make my life..." he started to joke back then stopped.

Carly saw the serious expression came over his face.

She said, "You're not in this alone. Okay? You, me, Sonny and all those guards you two pay so well will keep the kids safe."

Jason cleared his throat. "That's not good enough anymore."

"So you're going to be with us 24 hours a day?" Carly said

"If you'll have me." Jason said

Carly titled her head and gave him a puzzled look. "The boys will be thrilled to hear that. We love spending time with you."

"Good. Because you do more than make my life interesting. You make my life... period. And I can't lose any of you." Jason said, staring out the window.

Shivers shot through Carly. If she wasn't mistaken, and she didn't think she was because she had great instincts, her world had just shifted in a huge way. Jason made it sound like he wanted the life they had planned to spend together years ago. He sounded like he wanted _her_.

_**There were moments of gold **_

_**and there were flashes of light**_

_**There were things I'd never do again**_

_**But then they'd always seemed right**_

_**There were nights of endless pleasure**_

_**It was more than any laws allow**_

_**Baby, baby...**_

_**It's all coming back **_

_**It's all coming back to me now **_

_**Celine Dion lyrics**_

But how many times had she thought, since the first day she met him, that he wanted the same thing as her or that she could convince him to want it? Too many damn times.

In the end, she got him but not as her husband, not as the one who fathered her children, or the man she came home to each night. But she had him still. In all the other important ways.

That hadn't stopped her from wanting more. From giving him a look, a wink, a flirty line over the years.

And at times, she had thought he was just about to go for it. But then he pulled back. Then the barrier that neither of them could forget came back between them- The Sonny Factor.

Carly made her life about Sonny for so long, in part because, she fooled herself into believing Sonny was like her. Dark, messy, passionate, out of control. Neither was better than the other. They both put that look of heartbreak in Jason's eyes that day they slept together and that made her and Sonny the same.

But hot sex and mutual pain hadn't made a happy home for Sonny or Carly.

_**There were those empty threats and hollow lies**_

_**And whenever you tried to hurt me**_

_**I just hurt you even worse**_

_**And so much deeper **_

_**There were hours that**_

_**just went on for days**_

_**When alone at last**_

_**we'd count up all the chances**_

_**That were lost to us forever **_

_**forever **_

_**Celine Dion Lyrics**_

Happiness was Jason for her. It had always been. But

Carly settled for his friendship. She hated settling. It went against everything she was about. But if her options were friendship or nothing, she would gladly settle for him being her best friend, her one safe place in a crazy town that had never understood her.

She told herself Sonny was the man she was meant to marry. Or maybe it was Lorenzo. Or someone else out there. She told herself that even though no other man felt right she had to deal. She had put herself in this place and, hell, she could make the best of it.

Once Jason made up his mind that was it. He was done with her, as far as a romantic relationship went, Carly always believed.

_**If you forgive me all this**_

_**And I forgive you all that**_

_**We forgive and forget**_

_**And it's all coming back to me**_

_**When you see me like this**_

_**And when I see you like that**_

_**We see just what we want to see**_

_**All coming back to me**_

_**The flesh and the fantasies**_

_**All coming back to me **_

_**Celine Dion Lyrics**_

But there was something in his voice now that hinted maybe she was wrong about him not wanting to risk his heart on her.

Carly had to see his eyes to know her answer.

Though he stood only a foot from the window, staring out at the full moon that hovered over the estate, Carly stepped between the window and him.

She stood facing him, her back on the window, her front pressed against him.

"Ya?" Jason asked in a what's going on? voice

"Yeah," Carly said, her eyes confirming it. This was impossible. But it was true. "Just so you know, Jason, losing me was never an option."

"Good," he said in a low voice. His eyes locked on hers. And it was there. He wanted her.

He took a step back. Carly took a step forward.

_Don't back off now_, she thought _Let this time be real and not just a fantasy I dreamt up because I want it to be true._

Jason glanced over at Michael. "I'm going to go finish this business with the Morales family and Torres. Then I will be back for all of you."

Carly wondered if he meant for the vacation or for more. But all she said was, "Hurry back, Jase."

He left her standing there, feeling every nerve ending in her body. She wanted to chase after him and say, "Am I crazy? Tell me you feel this too. Just say the words so I know I'm not imagining all this."

But she had chased and begged too many times back in the day. As much as she wanted, a few moments ago, to grab him and feel those lips on hers again she was glad she hadn't. Jason had to make the move this time. She had always been here, her heart open for all the see. Her feelings for him were so obvious everyone who ever saw them together could see it. Plenty had commented on it over the years.

Carly needed to know for sure Jason wanted her back, romantically, and that he had decided it on his own. She couldn't talk him into this, if it happened.

She would have to do something she hated. Wait.

_**It's all coming back to me now**_

_**If you do it like this **_

_**It's all coming back to me now**_

_**And if we...**_

_**Celine Dion Lyrics**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_August 2006_

After two weeks out of town Jason returned home, satisfied that there was no one left in the Morales organization that could hurt his family. Antonio Torres was no more.

He rode the elevator up to his penthouse, physically exhausted but amped because he knew he could call Carly now. He hadn't spoken to her since the night he left town. Jason knew it would take his focus off the task at hand if he would have heard her voice. Every day that passed strengthened his resolve to leave Port Charles, at least for a while, and to take her and the boys with him.

The last two weeks hadn't been easy on Carly either, Jason knew. He got reports from her bodyguard daily about how her and the boys were doing. Carly had stopped working after the kidnapping and stayed with Michael and Morgan at all times. But soon school would start for the kids.

_We need to be someplace else by then_, Jason thought as he opened the door to his apartment.

He heard a child laughing then saw Morgan run out of the kitchen, around the pool table, then Michael appeared chasing after him. They circled the living room. Carly called out, " The pizza is ready!"

The boys noticed him. "Jason!" they shouted in unison then ran to hug him.

He smiled and when he looked up she was in the room. "What are doing here?" he asked

"What do you think? It's your Welcome Home party." Carly said with a grin. "Morgan, don't you have something for Jason?"

"Oh, yeah," Morgan said and ran over to his backpack that was laying on the couch. He pulled out a piece of construction paper. He brought it over and gave it to Jason.

It read, in childish block letters, **WE MISSED YOU LOVE MORGAN** and then, under that, in Carly's handwriting was added **_and_** **_Michael and Me_**. Morgan had drawn a picture of a two small people and one large person who wore a cape. Under that figure, in Michael's handwriting, was written **Our Hero**.

Jason scooped up Morgan and hugged him. He pulled Michael close with his other arm. "I missed you guys, too. " He said, his eyes on Carly . "How did you know I would be here today?"

"Max. He can't resist my charm." Carly said

Jason shook his head, with a smile on his face.

Carly said, "Michael take Morgan in the kitchen and eat your dinner."

When they were gone, Jason closed the apartment door and then joined Carly on the couch.

"Ahh," he sighed, tired. Then quietly he asked,

" Max ok?"

"No, " Carly replied softly " but he hasn't missed a day of work."

Jason nodded.

"Is it over?" Carly asked

"For now." Jason said "But it never stays quiet for long, you know that."

"You look beat." Carly said " Want me to make another frozen pizza?"

"Umm," he said "no."

Carly laughed. "Oh, come on, frozen pizza cures everything."

He gave her an unconvinced look then said, in a serious voice, "Is Michael doing better now?" Jason asked

"Spending time with Morgan and Kristina, when Alexis backs off long enough to let the kid leave the house, helps. But, at other times, he still tries to act so tough. Like a little solider."

Jason did not like the sound of that, at all. "The vacation will be good for all of us," he said

Carly nodded, studying his face. A very cautious reaction for her.

Jason said, "Know where you want to go?"

Her face lit up. "Well I got all these books about different places. And I have been reading them to the boys at night. They missed your bedtime stories. And Sonny is preoccupied these days. Did you know that he got a new lawyer, Madison Newman? I call her Miss Madison Avenue. What a stuck-up piece of work she is..."

"Carly, the point?" he asked

"Well, Sonny is dating her now. It's been two weeks and he thinks he loves her." Carly rolled her eyes.

Jason gave her a 'who cares' look.

"Anyway, I have had the boys every night," Carly continued " and after reading all these travel books we decided on Mexico. The kids love to be on the beach and they have never been there. Maybe we can even take them down into South America and show them the rain forest. Are you up for that?"

"Whatever you want, Carly." he said easily

"You are being very... accommodating lately, Jase." Carly said " What is going on with you? I'm loving it but I can, also, see pain and worry on your face. It's been there ever since Sam left."

Jason gave her a "don't go there" look.

Carly put her two hands up, "I didn't hate Sam. I didn't love her. But if she made you happy I will go right now, or maybe... " she smiled " right after our vacation because I don't want to miss that, and I will find her and bring her back here. I'd do that, hell Jase, I would do anything to make you happy."

She waited for him to say _You make me happy. You're all I need._

_**Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same**_

_**Rob Thomas Lyrics  
**_

Instead he stood and walked to his desk. He shuffled papers .

Carly jumped up and stalked over to him. "Hey! No. Don't do that. Focus on me. Talk to me. Am I way off base, here? I don't think I am. I see you hurting and that is one thing I can not stand. You know that. I want to fix this for you like you do for me."

He looked at her. "This isn't about Sam."

Carly asked softly, "Ok. Then what?"

"Me. Things didn't work with her because of my job. I could ignore that fact. I always have in the past. But I can't pretend like the kids are safe when they aren't..."

"Oh, God. What now?" asked Carly

"Nothing right now. But when isn't a threat around the next corner?" Jason said

Carly gave him a puzzled look. "That's the life. We can deal."

"I'm through risking them...and you." Jason said. He voice held no room for arguments. " I told you that already. Do I ever lie to you?"

"Never." Carly said "But you are allowed to change your mind now that the crisis is over. Let's leave for the trip tomorrow. Everything will seem better by the time we get back."

Jason walked past her over to the fireplace. "Have you told Sonny?"

"He won't care if we take the boys for a few weeks." Carly said

"What if it is longer?" Jason asked. He faced the fireplace, his eyes on the pictures on the mantle.

"Well, school starts in a month. But who cares? Michael can catch up. This is a once in a lifetime thing for all of us." Carly said, walking closer to him again. No matter what distance he tried to put between them Carly never let him, physically or emotionally. She would get as close as he would allow. "How long do you want to be gone?"

Jason turned around. He reached out and took her hand. She looked down at his hand holding hers, tugging her closer.

She looked up into those blue eyes that she knew as well as her own. And saw emotions she hadn't seen there in years. It was as if he revealed his whole heart to her in that moment. It took Carly's breath away. Nothing on earth affected her the way Jason's touch did.

_**Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for meForever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same**_

_**Rob Thomas  
**_

Jason said, "I feel like we need to leave and not look back. I always told you that I could make it work for us here. Keep us safe, sane, let you and the boys be happy. But it didn't work, did it?" His

mind tormented him with thoughts of Carly's breakdown, Michael's kidnapping, all the hard years they spent living with Sonny. " I let you all down, Carly."

"Don't ever say that again!" she cried. The tears stung her eyes. She tried to make sense of all this.

"You come through for us every time. You ground me. It terrifies me to think of living my life without you."

"I go where you are." he said "So that won't happen. If you can't leave Port Charles, we stay. Simple as that."

"I can go anywhere if you're there." Her tears fell. "But why, Jase? Why now?"

He turned around again, hiding his face from her.

She whispered, "_Ja-son," _begging him to give her the answer she waited, what felt like her whole life, to hear.

_**You may need me there  
To carry all your weight**_

_**  
But you're no burden I assure**_

_**  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget**_

_**  
But I can only give you love**_

_**Rob Thomas Lyrics**_

With quick movements, he spun around and pulled her to him. His lips found hers. Their kiss was pure hunger coming to life after years of fasting.

He pulled away first. She could have stayed in that moment for years.

He said, " I never let myself want more. I didn't think I could or should or whatever, Carly, you know."

She nodded.

"But I do want it all for the boys." Jason continued "They make me want to get them away from the life. And, yeah, I could just talk Sonny into walking away from the business. We could all live here. Maybe one day we can do that." Her eyes shone up at him, filled with hope. Jason continued, "But for now I want to be somewhere else. And I can't leave you. That didn't work the first time I tried. So come with me, okay? Will you and Michael and Morgan come with me, _please_?"

**_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
_**

_**Rob Thomas Lyrics**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Location- 555 Lilac Lane

**That same night**

Carly lay in bed, her door open, she could hear Jason and the boys in the room down the hall. Jason had asked earlier almost shyly, which thrilled Carly, "Can I crash at your place tonight?"

She had wanted to give him her sexiest look and say " Anytime, baby." But the look on his face let her know it was more about keeping his promise to not let the boys or her out of her sight if he could help it than about sex.

He was back and still determined to be their protector.

Her whole body hummed with remembered heat from the kisses they shared before the kids came out of the kitchen. But she knew Jason wouldn't be in her bed tonight. He had already said, " Go ahead and get some rest. I'll put the kids down and then sleep on the couch."

She could have pushed the issue. But tonight she got Jason back, 100 percent. His kisses, his eyes, his hands on her body, his words all told her so. And her heart believed him. _This is really happening_, she thought. _I knew this was going to my year but this... Jason wanting to spend his life with me...because he wouldn't go this far if he didn't want that... this is everything._

She drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on her face and the sound of her guys laughing down the hall.

_**And all I ever needed was the one  
Like freedom fields where wild horses run**_

_**  
When stars collide like you and I**_

_**  
No shadows block the sun**_

_**  
You're all I've ever needed  
Baby you're the one**_

_**Elton John lyrics**_

Jason loved spending time with this boys, their little faces looking at him with pure trust and eyes that reminded him of Carly. Years ago, he thought their lives would end up so different. But this was right- this moment with all of them here in this place where Carly claimed her independence, her own home, her own life on her own terms. After she proved she could live without Sonny or any man, she still wanted Jason, wanted to risk her heart and her future. But to him it didn't feel like a risk at all, and he hoped she felt the same. Their new life started tomorrow.

Morgan giggled as Jason tickled him. Michael jumped on his back and they all wrestled playfully.

Jason felt like he could get used to nights like these. Coming home to Carly, there willing to give her whole heart without reservation, and her boys with them filling their world with joy, laughter and smiles.

_Yes_, Jason thought, _this is what I call the good life._

_**For each man in his time is Cain**_

_**  
Until he walks along the beach  
And sees his future in the water  
A long lost heart within his reach  
**_

_**  
And all I ever needed was the one  
Like freedom fields where wild horses run**_

_**  
When stars collide like you and I  
No shadows block the sun**_

_**  
You're all I've ever needed  
Baby you're the one  
**_

_**Elton John lyrics  
**_

**That's the end of Rain Drenched Promises**. **If you would like to read more about my take on Jason and Carly check out the sequel, Risk It All.**

**Now that Jason has decided to take Carly and the boys and leave town how will the people in Port Charles react? Sonny and Sam don't like the idea one bit in my new story. Hope you decide to keep following my version of Jason and Carly's romantic reunion.**


End file.
